Take You Home
by LilMonkeyGirl
Summary: On a peace mission to Sound, Naruto encounters a young slave. What could be wrong with bringing this boy home once he has been dismissed? Some yaoi and. . .an eventual surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm still writing Just Normal, so don't worry. I just had the idea for this story, so I'm putting it out there. It won't be updated punctually, either, so no pressuring me. And the chapters probably won't all be too long, as well._

_Oh! Before you continue, I'd like to know if you think this was put in the correct genre. You may need another chapter or two to figure that out, though. . .I'm working on it._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Present Day**_

"Uchiha-san, you have no say in the matter."

"Who are _you _to say that? She is not your child!"

"I am your Hokage! You must obey me!"

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the man in front of him. At long last, he lowered his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"She will make a fine ninja. Just like her father."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"She will enter the academy this year."

Sasuke bowed his head. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed."

The raven bowed lower and turned. "Come, Sakura." He extended a hand, letting it rest on the back of a small girl of about eleven years as he guided her from the room.

As soon as the door shut, the young man sitting behind the desk sighed. "Kakashi, I know you were listening."

The ninja stood from the place where he'd been hiding just outside the window.

"Where did you find them, Kakashi?"

"By the memorial. He's lived here for twelve years. I don't know why you still don't trust him."

"That man is from Sound! I don't care how long he has been here."

"The Naruto I knew trusted him."

The eyes of the man behind the desk flashed before softening. "Naruto is dead."

Kakashi's visible eye closed momentarily. "You have changed a lot, Konohamaru. I don't know how Naruto would have felt."

"As you have told me many times before."

". . .you have something that you wish I would do?"

"Yes. Follow Uchiha Sasuke and make sure he doesn't leave the village with his daughter. As you said, he's been here for twelve years. He knows too much."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

The silver haired ninja disappeared in a small puff of smoke, leaving the young man alone behind his desk.

Konohamaru rested his head in his hands before glancing at the pictures hanging on the closest wall. There was one of his genin team; Moegi, Udon, and Ebisu-sensei were crowded around him as he scowled into the camera. The other contained him and several of his older friends. These friends were mostly members of Konoha's so-called Rookie Nine.

His eyes slid over the smiling faces, coming to rest upon the happiest. Uzumaki Naruto had nearly split his face in two, grinning from ear to ear, and the reason why was clear. He had just managed to drag the only non-ninja in the picture into the frame in time.

Konohamaru's eyes found the seemingly delicate hand clasped in the blonde's hand and followed the arm up until it found the body, which was covered in an oversized shirt that hid its actual size. His eyes continued traveling upwards until he found himself staring into Uchiha Sasuke's glowering eyes.

"I told you not to trust him, boss. . ."

A knock on the door made the young Hokage jump. He glanced at the clock and sighed once again.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, elders. Please enter."

* * *

_So. . .Let's clear some things up before the questions begin. . ._

_This is going to juggle back and forth between a present day story line and what happened 12 years ago (hence 'present day' in the opening). _

The argument between Sasuke and Konohamaru is about Sasuke's daughter, who was named after Sakura (she is not the Sakura you may all be thinking of). Sasuke doesn't want her to become a ninja.

I really messed around with the actual manga/anime. In this story, Sasuke grew up traveling and/or in Sound, not in Konoha. He trained and knew the tricks of the trade, but didn't become an actual ninja until after his daughter was born and after Naruto was killed. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. . .so I've finished the second chapter. My sisters reaction was kind of. . .'Woah. This is a little dark.' Let's see what everyone else has to say._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

_**12 Years Ago**_

"She tells me 'I know this is an inconvenience to you.'" Jiraiya grumbled. "'Go to Sound.' 'Talk to Orochimaru.' 'We can't afford to have him against us.' I don't want to talk to his scaly-"

"Ero-sennin. . .you probably don't want to insult him right now."

The white haired man frowned down at the teen who had interrupted him. "Why not, kid?"

"Take a look around."

Jiraiya scowled. "I know where we are, Naruto."

The blonde sixteen year old shrugged, glancing around the room. They were waiting just outside a door, as they had been for the last half an hour.

"I just don't think this Orochimaru person will appreciate it if he opens his door to hear you insulting him."

"We were genin together. He should be used to it. It's like with you and Sai."

Naruto frowned, turning toward the raven, who had perked up upon hearing his name.

"Sai, what could you possibly tell Naruto now that you have had the pleasure of being part of his team for the last four years?"

"We're not genin any-"

"I was asking _Sai_, not you."

The dark haired teen tilted his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Naruto, after knowing you for four years, I would like to say that although your penis isn't exceptionally large. . .you have more courage than most." His eyes shut as his smile widened.

Naruto growled wordlessly, raising a fist. Before he could say anything, another one of the surrounding teenage Leaf ninja's cut in.

"Naruto-san! It is just as Neji-san and I treat one another!"

"No, Lee. It isn't." Naruto growled. "It-"

"Ano. . .sirs. Orochimaru-sama bids you to enter."

"About time." Jiraiya gestured for his followers to enter the room with him. Hyuuga Neji pushed passed Lee, Sai, and then Naruto to get closer to the elder. Naruto shared a look with Sai, who only shrugged.

The blonde let the others enter before him. The young woman who had let them in shut the door behind him, keeping her eyes downcast.

Naruto frowned as he looked around the dimly lit room. There wasn't anything hanging from the wooden walls and there was nothing in sight to give a visitor a hint to what kind of person they were visiting.

A man was sitting at the back of the room. He had long dark hair and his skin was a sickly pale colour. It had so much of this 'sickly' quality that Naruto actually wondered to himself if the man _was _sick. One glance at the mans sharp, amber colored eyes quickly dispelled this thought.

"My dear. . .if you could bring tea up for our guests, that would be wonderful."

Naruto decided that 'sickly' was an apt description for this man. He was sickly pale and his voice was sickly sweet.

"Someone is already on the way, sir."

"Ah. . .good, good. You may leave." The man's eyes came to rest on his five guests as the door shut behind the girl. "Jiraiya. . .I did not expect _you_,of all people, to be a part of a peace mission. _This _peace mission."

"It's good to see you too, Orochimaru."

"Hmmm. . .when was the last time we spoke?"

"When I was trying to beat some sense into you to make you stay in the village."

Orochimaru chuckled softly. "That sounds about right."

"I'm glad that puts you in such good humor." Jiraiya said with a frown.

"Oh. . .we should see which of us is superior now, while you are visiting. There are no doubts in my mind that we have both improved over time. Perhaps. . .perhaps we may even test our students together?" The mans amber eyes slid across the three dark haired teenagers and landed on Naruto.

"Naruto is my only student. I can not claim to be the one to teach the others."

"Oh. . .a pity, Jiraiya, a pity. I have taught many. . ." Orochimaru glanced toward the door as it slid open, revealing a raven haired girl dressed in a short, rose coloured robe. She approached and carefully knelt down, placing her heavily laden tray down in front of her master.

"Orochimaru. . ." She murmured in a soft, sweet voice as she offered him a cup. The man nodded, reaching out to take it.

"Thank you. You know. . .my darling. . ." He frowned slightly as he put the cup down and held the girls hand, patting it gently. "I hate it when you do this."

Naruto couldn't stop the confused expression from showing on his face as the girl glanced up, her midnight eyes flashing heatedly as she met Orochimaru's.

"I don't understand _what _you dislike. Surely it is better this way?"

"Not at all, my darling. Not at all." The amber eyed mans words were accompanied by another pat. "Please take your other form."

"I will do no such thing." The girl pulled her hand away to continue serving the tea.

"Your subordinates are disobedient, Orochimaru." Jiraiya commented with a smile aimed at the girl.

Neji eyed her with distaste as she handed him a cup of tea. "We would not hire such an insolent child in my household."

Orochimaru chuckled once again. "She? Hired? Oh no, you are mistaken. This one was not hired. This one was bought."

". . .bought?" Naruto's expression of confusion melded with alarm.

"Why yes, bought." The man reached out a hand and lifted the girls head, turning her face in Naruto's direction. "Pretty, no?"

"Well. . .yeah. But. . .bought? She's a slave?"

"I forgot." Orochimaru murmured musingly. "You do not allow people to be bought and sold in Konohagakure." Abruptly, his eyes hardened. "Take your true form, or you will regret your actions, Sasuke-kun."

The girl listlessly knocked Orochimaru's arm away. She brought her fingers together, gracefully forming hand signs. There was a small pop and a burst of smoke. By the time it cleared, the girl. . .

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "You're not a girl?!"

The boy who had appeared in the girls place paused, long fingers daintily gripping a cup. He shook his head. "No. I am not." He handed Naruto his tea and their eyes met briefly. The boy tilted his head slightly. "I am still pretty enough for you, mmm?"

The blonde managed to close his mouth, shooting a wide eyed gaze around the room as he tried to think of something to say.

"Yes, you are pretty like this, Sasuke-kun." Said Orochimaru's silky voice. "You are prettier, even. But I do not recall telling you that you could speak to our guests."

The boy blinked his dark eyes, lowering them quickly. "Forgive me."

"Of course." Orochimaru touched the boys arm lightly. "Go down to the kitchen and let the cook know that we have five guests."

The raven nodded his head and stood to turn and leave. As soon as the door shut behind him, Orochimaru sighed.

"I've had that boy for two years. If I cannot teach him his manners, we will have to sell him." The dark haired man frowned slightly, as though the idea displeased him. "Now, Jiraiya, how long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure. It will take however long it takes for Tsunade to convince our stubborn village elders that this is in all of our best interests."

"That could take forever, if I recall."

"Hmmm. . ."

"Then you'll want to make yourselves feel at home here."

"Probably. . ." Jiraiya sighed loudly. "Would you care to let us find a place to rest before we eat?"

"If you wish."

The door slid open once again, this time emitting a silver haired man with glasses and then the distinct smell of something that had been burned.

"Orochimaru-sama. . .Tayuya found Sasuke to give him the new robes that you had made for him."

The dark haired man smiled in amusement. "Tell him to wear them tonight for our guests, Kabuto."

Kabuto, as the silver haired man was called, frowned. "He will have to go unclothed. . ."

"Oh?"

"As you may be able to smell. . .he burned them upon seeing them."

Orochimaru laughed softly. "Did he really not appreciate them?"

"He did not appreciate that they were two inches shorter than what he currently wears."

Naruto frowned at the thought. The boys robes had already barely made it halfway down to his knees.

". . .I have told you before, Orochimaru-sama. He is much too willful to be anyone's bed slave. Perhaps you will allow me to use my new jutsu on him? He will be much more agreeable afterwards."

"He will be nothing more than a doll. It is his will which makes him. . .interesting. I would not want him if he did not fight."

Kabuto bowed his head. "So you say, Orochimaru-sama."

"You may leave us now, Kabuto."

"Ye-"

"Wait. Show our guests to their rooms."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." The silver haired man gestured for the Leaf ninja's to follow him.

"Then we'll continue later, Orochimaru?"

"Hmmm. . .yes. Later. Until then. . ." With a small wave, they were dismissed.

"I don't know where he expects me to put you. . ." Kabuto murmured softly as he led them down the halls. "We have only one spare room currently available. Do you all want to share? Or should Jiraiya-sama, as the elder, be allowed his own room? The others would have to find rooms with the servants, of course."

Jiraiya frowned at the teenagers walking quietly behind him. "I'll take the single room. You four will be able to fend for yourselves, right?"

There was a general sound of agreement from the boys.

"Then it's settled. Hmmm. . .I will have to find out which among us will accept someone in their room. . .Tayuya, what's wrong?"

A young woman was hurrying down the hall, glancing over her shoulder. She flinched when her name was spoken, and slowly turned toward Kabuto.

"Sasuke is following me. I think he is under the impression that I was the one to order the two inches off his clothes."

"I'll talk to him."

The girl nodded her head and disappeared down the hall.

"Maybe someone will bunk with Sasuke?" Kabuto wondered aloud.

As if on cue, the raven turned a corner. He lifted his burning glare away from the floor and it dissipated almost immediately. "Oh. . .sirs. . ." He bowed his head, a frown on his lips.

"Sasuke, do you have a spare bed in your chambers?"

". . .yes. That is a stupid question to ask me, Kabuto."

The silver haired man snorted slightly. "It's not as if I would know. I have never taken advantage of. . ." His eyes darted to the side. "Excuse me. That is not for discussing so openly. Would you let one of these gentlemen share your room?"

". . .any of them. . .except the old one and the one with. . .the eyebrows. No offense meant, sirs."

"Ah. None taken." Jiraiya said with a small chuckle. "I advise you not to take the one with long hair or the one with only half a shirt, either."

The raven tilted his head, glancing up at the other two dark haired boys. ". . .why not?"

"One would speak to you about a destiny you could never have and the other will enquire about your manhood. Or your lack thereof. I wouldn't want to burden you with that for an undetermined amount of time."

"Thank you kindly." The boys dark eyes were dancing with laughter. "I will let it be known that I control my own destiny. Manhood. . ." His eyes clouded over momentarily. "We shall say I have not been a child in a very long time, and we'll leave it at that."

There was a somewhat solemn feeling in the air when the boy stopped speaking. Kabuto cleared his throat.

"The blonde, then? You will accept the blonde? Forgive me, I do not know your name yet."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

_Well? Was it any good? Does it explain anything or is it just making more questions?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I have to thank everyone who likes this story. It's. . .interesting to write._

_Next. . .I'd love to hear what everyone thinks is going to happen. Maybe if you make a good (correct) guess, I'll write you something. . ._**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

_**Present Day**_

"Hello Sakura. How are you today?"

The little dark haired girl frowned and looked up, craning her neck to see. "Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver haired man jumped down from the top of the middle post. He had found the girl on the third training ground, where he had earlier this morning.

Before Kakashi had the chance to ask Sakura any more questions, he found himself trapped in a hug. He smiled warmly and patted the little girls back.

"Father is upset today, sensei!"

"Is he now?"

"Mhmm. . ." The girl nodded her head matter-of-factly. "When I woke up this morning, I found him in the kitchen. He looked like. . ." She trailed off, a strange expression on her face.

"What is it, Sakura? What did he look like?"

"Father. . .looked like he wanted to cry, sensei. Father never cries. He hasn't yet and he never will." When Sakura had begun speaking, her voice had been shaky. But by the time she had finished, it had steadied. "You don't think father would cry, do you?"

Kakashi blinked, looking about hastily as he wondered how to answer. Finally, he decided to simply change the subject.

"Where is your father?"

Without hesitating, Sakura drew away and took his hand, tugging on it and beckoning for him to follow her as she made her way to the edge of the forest. Once there, she pointed up into the trees overlooking the stone memorializing all the Konoha ninja's who had been killed in action.

"Be quiet. Father said not to make too much noise."

Just to please the girl, Kakashi whispered. "Alright."

Sakura smiled brightly before whispering in return. "I'm going back over there to wait, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver haired man nodded and then proceeded to climb up the side of a tree. He could feel Sakura's awed eyes on his back and barely smothered a chuckle.

As soon as he got to the top of the tree, the mood in the air changed. Kakashi glanced around warily and then leapt onto a neighboring branch.

"Sasuke."

The raven slowly turned hollow eyes onto him. ". . .Kakashi."

"Sakura tells me that you are upset.." When the silver haired man was greeted by only silence, he continued. "I know you haven't wanted her to be trained as a ninja since the day she was born. I can understand-"

"_What _can you understand, Kakashi? She is my only child. . .my only family. . .and I will do _anything _in my power to protect her."

"How is keeping her from being a ninja going to protect her?"

"By not putting her in harms way."

"So you plan to let her remain defenseless?"

"It's better to be defenseless and untargeted than a ninja and dead!" Sasuke spat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Kakashi frowned slightly behind his mask. "Something tells me that this isn't really about Sakura. Something was bothering you before you visited Konohamaru."

Sasuke's eyes turned away and Kakashi followed the direction they went in.

". . .Naruto?" He asked tentatively. There wasn't much else that the raven thought of. His mind was always either on his daughter or. . .Naruto.

"We met on this day, twelve years ago. . ."

Kakashi shivered slightly when he saw a haunted smile flit momentarily across Sasuke's face.

"Twelve years, Kakashi. That's a long time. . .isn't it?"

* * *

_For now, the present day story line chapters will probably be exceedingly short. Sorry if that's a bit frustrating._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I have to say. . .sorry if this chapter annoys anyone. I can only say that it has a few moments where you might be going 'Oh. Ew.'_

_That said, enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

_**12 Years Ago**_

Naruto grumbled into his pillow, pressing his face into it in a desperate attempt to get more sleep. He had skipped his first meal here, claiming that he was tired, but that had been hours ago. He was just about to fall asleep when the door opened and his raven haired chamber mate cautiously snuck in.

The blonde buried his head in his pillow once again after the other boy had shut the door. Minutes later, he was pulled back to awareness as it reopened. He sat straight up.

The door shut quickly and he was plunged into darkness. Naruto stared at the barrier he had helped put up in the middle of the room, listening carefully. He heard a harsh gasp for breath and jumped to his feet.

No one would sneak into a room at night to kill a slave, right?

Quietly, he made his way across the room to peer passed the thin paper wall that separated him from the other boys side of the room.

Naruto gasped in shock and stumbled back a step. He hurried back to his bed and sat on the edge, waiting.

The blonde shook his head slightly.

Men. . .boys. . .weren't supposed to do those things together. The just weren't supposed to. If they did, though. . .

If they did, they should be the same age.

Sasuke could be no older than sixteen, just as Naruto was. The man who was on top of the raven, _violating _him like _that_, had to be at least twice that, if not more.

The blonde bit his lip, wondering if he should interfere. The gasping pants for breath from the other side of the room turned into small, pleasured cries in a short amount of time, helping to freeze him in place.

In what seemed like seconds, the room fell silent. Naruto closed his eyes, listening carefully as he heard the rustle of cloth against cloth. The bed creaked across the room and then footsteps indicated someone heading for the door.

Naruto counted to ten after the door clicked shut and then stood up, slowly making his way across the room. He pushed passed the barrier and approached the other boys bed. Carefully, he sat on the edge, looking down at the raven, who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Are you. . .are you alright?" The blonde asked at long last.

The other boy closed his eyes for a moment and pulled the sheet which had been draped across his hips a little tighter. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"That. . .that wasn't _right_. I--"

"That is what I do. That is all I am permitted."

Naruto frowned, shaking his head. "No. You can't be made to do _that_."

"But I have been. That is all. . .all I am permitted."

The blonde's frown deepened. "You keep saying that. You're. . .you're not an animal. No one can force you to--"

"I am nothing more than Orochimaru's property. I am. . .I am a slave. I am an animal if he wishes it."

Naruto bit his lip once again. ". . .for how long? How long have you been like this?"

". . .this?"

"A slave."

The raven hesitated momentarily. "I. . .I was bought when I was. . .seven. No one. . .before Orochimaru, no one thought to do. . ." His eyes lowered and he looked away. ". . ._that_. . .this. No one did that to me before I came here. I only started because that was what Orochimaru wanted me for."

"Why didn't you run away? Why didn't you try to get home? Shouldn't your family miss you?"

Naruto did not expect the other boys eyes to flash as they did. "Home?" He asked in a surprisingly bitter tone. "What home? What _family_? My _brother __**slaughtered**_ our clan and then _sold _me because I was of no use to him. What _home_ do I have to go to?" The raven's hands were clenched tightly by the time he finished speaking. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away angrily.

Slowly, Naruto placed a hand on the other boys pale cheek. "Do you mind if I call you by your name? If I just call you Sasuke?"

The boys eyes snapped open and he turned his face back to glare up at the blonde. "Do you mind if I just call you 'Naruto'?" He asked in a mocking voice. His eyes widened as though he was shocked by his own actions and he turned his eyes away. "I am sorry, Uzumaki-san. I did not mean to do that. Please. . .I. . .I. . ."

Naruto's eyebrows drew together for a moment. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and smiled. "I'd prefer it if you _did _just call me Naruto."

"W-what?"

The blonde blinked. "It's not that difficult to understand. We are both equals, so it is only fair if you call me Naruto."

"N-no. That is not fair. Not at all." The raven shook his head furiously.

"Why not?"

"I. . .I am not equal to you, sir. Please do not make me speak to you in that way."

"You are equal to me in everything but stature. Please call me Naruto."

"I can not. . ."

"Please? I'm asking."

The boy made a small sound of distress, turning his eyes away again.

"Alright. . ." Naruto frowned. "I can call you Sasuke, at the very least?"

The raven nodded quickly, still not letting his eyes travel in the blonde's direction.

"Sasuke. . .you should go to sleep."

Naruto blinked as the other boys head turned back to him, something close to panic in his dark eyes. "I can not! You do not know what you ask of me!"

". . .what do you mean?"

"I can not sleep before you have. I must stay awake to get you anything you want, whenever you want it, sir, no matter what it is."

"After all this, I won't be able to sleep." Naruto grumbled.

"Then I do not sleep tonight."

"Baka."

The raven bowed his head slightly.

"You can sleep and I'll just wake you up if I need anything."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto was under the impression that the other boy, had he been raised as a free human being, would have less self-control than he did now. The boy radiated nervousness and seemed to be barely keeping himself from fidgeting.

"What else were you told to do?" The blonde asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm. . ." The raven shrugged uncomfortably.

"You can tell me."

Sasuke shook his head slightly. Naruto frowned and then decided to try a different approach.

"Sasuke, tell me what you were told."

"Yes sir." He bowed his head once again. "I am to be responsible for you. All your actions are my responsibility."

"How is that fair?"

"Again with fairness?" Sasuke asked in exasperation. "Mmm. . .I'm sorry, sir. It doesn't matter if you think it is fair or not."

"Sasuke, I can't allow you to be responsible for me. We're complete strangers."

"That means nothing."

"Yes it does. You can't be responsible for me. I'm a troublemaker."

"I am sorry to hear that."

Naruto blinked. "You're. . .you're just going to accept that. . .like that? You aren't going to be concerned or. . .or anything?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

The blonde sighed heavily before letting his fingers run through his hair. "Is there any way I can get you to be concerned?"

". . .if you make trouble and harm yourself. Then I must care for you. Then I may be concerned."

Naruto frowned. "You. . .you should just go to sleep, Sasuke."

"I can not--"

"Sasuke, I am _telling _you to go to sleep, not asking if you will."

The raven nodded, closing his eyes, a faint smile on his lips.

"I also _want _you to call me Naruto. Just Naruto. Not 'sir'."

He nodded again, the smile a little less faint.

"You _wanted _me to give you an order, didn't you?"

"I can not say, sir."

"You did! The whole time, that's what you wanted! You're manipulative, I'll give you that."

"I did nothing, sir."

"Naruto. My name is Naruto and you will address me as Naruto or you will not speak to me at all."

"Yes. . .Naruto."

The blonde smiled triumphantly. "Go to sleep, now. We'll talk some more tomorrow, alright?"

"As you wish."

Naruto stood up, feeling as though he had accomplished something great. He paused, glancing at the raven just before he passed the barrier in the middle of the room. Sasuke had not moved at all from his place on his back. His chest was still uncovered and one of his hands was resting lightly on his half hidden stomach.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

The blonde jumped. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

Slowly, Naruto found his way across his dark room. He laid down on his back and turned his head to stare at the makeshift wall.

He knew _why _it was there, now, but that didn't stop him from hearing things when the door creaked open again less than twenty minutes later. He knew better than to go across the room to interfere.

Apparently. . .

The blonde frowned as he thought.

Apparently, Sasuke was there for anyone to use as they wished.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to listen as he heard a muffled scream of pain.

He needed to ask. Later, after the new man had gone and Sasuke had finished crying, Naruto needed to ask.

Was this what Sasuke wanted?

The raven had said that he controlled his own destiny, but Naruto had a hard time believing that now. This _couldn't _be what he wanted.

The blonde turned onto his stomach, fighting the urge to jump to his feet and run across the room to comfort the other boy now that he was finally alone. For some reason, Sasuke's sobbing tugged at his heart more than his screams had.

"I don't know you. . .but. . ." Naruto pressed his face into his pillow, trying to muffle the words he couldn't help but whisper aloud. "My mission changed. My mission here is to save you. Nothing else is important. I have to save you. . .whether you want me to or not."

* * *

_I'd say something more, but I'm on a school computer and have two minutes and ten seconds before it restarts for no reason. Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is short. Extremely short. Beware sappy ending._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

_**Present Day**_

"Sasuke, you're alive. You need to start acting like it. Forget about the past. Forget--"

"Obito. Kakashi, forget Obito. Forget Rin."

The silver haired man took a step back in shock, nearly losing his footing on his branch.

"Don't think I haven't seen you here for them before. _Every single day_, Kakashi. I am here, every day, and I see you, whether you mean for me to or not. I know you will never forget. Why do you ask me to?"

Kakashi shook his head. "That's not the--"

"It isn't? How is it not the same?"

"I. . ." The older man closed his eyes. "You're right, you know. How can I expect that from you?" When he opened his eyes, he stared down at Sasuke. Slowly, he walked down his branch and jumped to the one the raven sat on. It was wide enough, so Kakashi sank down beside the other man.

Sasuke turned his dark eyes toward Kakashi. "You know what I feel."

"No." The silver haired man shook his head, a bitter smile hidden behind his mask. "No. I don't."

"Then how do you know I am right?"

"Because. . ." Kakashi leaned back, letting his head rest against the tree trunk. "I could never claim to have _loved _Obito or Rin. They were my friends, but nothing more. So, if I can not forget my _friends_, how can I expect you to forget your best friend and the one you loved?"

"You have a way with words, Kakashi."

"No I don't. You have a way with hearts, Sasuke."

The raven chuckled. "_You're_ wrong. I don't have a way with hearts. That was Naruto. He. . ." Sasuke lifted a hand, placing it on his chest. ". . .he did something to mine, you know. He just left before he fixed it."


	6. Chapter 6

_I thought I should clear up some thing that was. . .well, unclear. Naruto went to Sound to to negotiate a peace treaty. He has made it his own personal mission to rescue Sasuke. Hmmm. . .I guess you guys get to read, now._**

* * *

Chapter 6:**

_**12 Years Ago **_

Naruto sighed as he sank into the hot water. It was only day one in Sound and he was already wishing it was over. Or, better yet, that he had never agreed to come.

"Today just wasn't my day. . ."

And so it hadn't been.

He had woken up early, which was always an indicator for a bad day. He'd then gotten up and gone across the room to check on Sasuke.

Because the raven was no longer there, Naruto had wandered out into the halls and gotten hopelessly lost. After an hour had passed, he had quite literally run into a tall man with white hair. The blonde had to look twice, because for just a moment, he thought he'd run into a masculine Tsunade.

The white haired man, who introduced himself as Kimimaro, led Naruto to the dinning hall, where breakfast was already being served.

From there, things only got worse.

Orochimaru laughed about how his prized student had found Jiraiya's. Then, the dark haired sennin had challenged the toad sage. Naruto wasn't sure on the specifics, but he thought he'd heard something about the two men needing to settle an old bet. All he _really _knew was that his breakfast had been taken away before he could finish it and that he found himself outside, on a platform, facing Kimimaro.

His heart had nearly stopped when the pale haired man had torn a club and then a sword of bone from his own body. When Kimimaro said something about a 'petal dance', Naruto barely had enough time to slam his hands together to make a few shadow clones before he was being charged at.

The next ten minutes consisted of him trying desperately to stay at least ten feet away from Kimimaro as he wondered exactly how he'd gotten himself into this mess. This wondering was probably what got him into his next mess. He took a wrong step, had to half hop to stay balanced and then found Kimimaro's club rushing toward the side of his face.

The second it connected and he'd hit the ground, Naruto knew he was down for the count. He'd already been clipped by the club once or twice, and that sword. . .it was rushing down at him, ready to slice him open.

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, hoping someone would have the sense to stop the fight. Apparently, someone did have that bit of sense, because they had jumped in the way, covering Naruto's body with their own. When the body on top of him went limp, Naruto tried to push it up and away, only to find that his own body refused to act. In fact, he couldn't even open his eyes. He was. . .

Naruto jumped as his mind snapped back to the present and he felt something gently trailing up and down his arm. He lashed out blindly and caught a retreating arm in his hand. He held the wrist in a nearly painfully tight grip, letting his eyes travel to this person's face.

"Sasuke! Why do you look like you just woke up?"

". . .because I just did." The raven rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "Naruto. . .you're hurting my wrist. I've broken that one before, so be careful."

Hastily, the blonde released Sasuke's arm. "What do you mean, you just woke up? You were awake earlier when you left me alone in our room."

"I'm sorry. I. . .had things to do. I thought that you would still be sleeping by the time I got back."

"Eh. . .it's alright."

". . .I saw your fight with Kimimaro. Are you. . ."

The blonde watched as Sasuke's fingers gently reached out to touch the cuts and bruises that littered his arms. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm a quick healer, so. . .don't worry. And, just so you know. . .I'm a better ninja than that. I was just a little out of it, so I couldn't fight back."

"I'm glad to hear that. If you weren't a better ninja, I would worry for your safety."

"Hmpf. . ." Naruto frowned, looking away. "Is there anyone around here who might try and pick a fight with me that I should watch out for?"

"Any of the ninja."

"Specifically?"

Sasuke shrugged slightly. "Anyone. . .who has this mark." The raven turned to the side, exposing his neck to the blonde. Naruto leaned a little closer to see.

"It's. . .what is it?" He reached out a single finger to trace the black mark on the other boys neck.

"It's a curse seal."

". . .curse seal? Is this like that thing Kimimaro had on his chest?"

"It is."

"Your's is different." Naruto noted.

"His is the Earth seal. I have the Heaven seal."

". . .besides what it looks like, what's the difference?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Sasuke nudged Naruto's shoulder, so the blonde moved to the side.

"What do you. . ."

"I'll wash your back for you."

". . .oh. Alright." Naruto frowned at the far wall. He felt Sasuke's knees touching his lower back as the boy settled himself behind him. "So, you have this curse seal, but you don't know what it does?"

"Mmm. . .no. I've never used it." The raven moved his hands across Naruto's back, gently rubbing soap into his skin. "I'm sorry if this hurts at all." He murmured as his fingers ghosted over a large bruise.

"No. It's fine. Do you know who _has _used one of these curse things?"

"Kimimaro. . .Tayuya. . .the rest of the Sound Five. . .Have you ever washed before?"

Naruto blinked. "Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"You're. . .dirty."

"No I'm not. You're hallucinating."

Sasuke paused, his fingers pressing into Naruto's shoulders. "Not funny."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Mmm. . .no. I'm done."

". . .you sure?"

"Mhm. I'm sure."

"That didn't take long." Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. Here. Turn around and give me the soap. I'll get your back."

"Mmm. . .that's alright."

"No. Come on." The blonde turned around. "Sasuke. . ." He grinned slightly. "You can't be afraid of someone touching your back."

"I'm not. . .afraid. I just. . ." Sasuke's eyes turned down for a moment. "Alright." The raven slowly turned around.

Naruto gently ran his hands across Sasuke's shoulders, carefully keeping his fingers away from the curse seal. "This is alright, right? I think you just didn't want me scrubbing too hard."

"Mmm. . .you figured it out." Sasuke tensed slightly as Naruto's hands dipped down.

"You're. . .sensitive?" The blonde chuckled. "I couldn't picture it. I mean. . .I know _what _you do. . .but if that wasn't what you did, I couldn't see you being girly. Does that make sense? I think I'm just babbling. Sorry."

"What makes you think sensitivity and submitting are girlish?"

Naruto frowned, his hands pausing in their descent. "Guess that's just how girls are always portrayed. Now that I think about it, it's kind of stupid. I mean. . .there are plenty of girls out there who are sensitive and. . .would submit. . .but they aren't _girly_." The blonde snorted. "Sakura, the girl who was on my genin team, she's a perfect example. She's sensitive and everything, but if you called her 'girly', I think she'd throw you through a wall."

"What a nice person."

"Ha." Naruto pressed his hands against Sasuke's back, not noticing when the other boy became more tense and winced.

"I thought she was sensitive."

"When it suits her."

"Mmm. . ." Sasuke barely kept himself from flinching as the blonde's fingers brushed across his lower back. "Naruto, watch what you're-ah!" He jerked away with a pained gasp.

"Sasuke? What--are you alright? Hey! Don't move! You're bleeding!" Naruto caught the ravens arm to keep him from moving away. He carefully pulled the other boy closer and forced him to sit in his lap, which, at any other time, would have made him blush and fidget, considering the fact that neither of them were clothed.

"I'm-I'm fine. Just--uhm!"

Naruto grimaced as he lifted Sasuke up just enough to expose his lower back. "Who did this to you? Was it one of. . .of _them_? The-the ones who-who _torture _you?" He pressed his fingers to the slice he'd found across Sasuke's back, drawing on what little medical knowledge he had to stop the bleeding.

"N-no, Naruto it's--"

"_Who_, Sasuke, _who_? Don't tell me it's nothing! Someone tried to cut you open!"

The raven made a small choked sound as he clutched Naruto's arm.

"Easy. . .Sasuke, who did it? Why--"

"I. . .I did it."

". . .what?"

"I. . ."

"Why?!" Naruto felt unexplainably angry at the thought of Sasuke hurting himself.

"S-someone had to stop it! No one was going to do anything and I couldn't just let Kimimaro kill you!"

Naruto's mouth fell open. "You? You're the one who got in the way? You're the one who protected me?"

"I _had _to. Kimimaro would never intentionally hurt me. I knew he would stop the second I got in between the two of you."

"But. . .he didn't stop. You got hurt because of me."

"He _did _stop. I would be dead if he hadn't."

"Why. . .why me? You shouldn't have done it."

"You. . ." Sasuke closed his eyes as he felt a tiny amount of chakra seeping out of Naruto's fingertips and into his wound, helping to reclose it. He leaned closer to whisper in the blonde's ear. "It was because of last night. You _wanted _to help me. I-I might be. . .selfish. . .but no one else cares like that. I. . .don't want it to stop."

"So. . ."

"I. . .I didn't save you _for _you. I did it because I want to save myself. And you want me to be saved, don't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long to update here. I couldn't figure out what to write in the next chapter, so I couldn't post this one (even though I finished it at exactly midnight on New Years Eve/Morning)._

_Enjoy! __(or be confused. . .)_**

* * *

Chapter 7:**

_**Present Day**_

"Are you alright? Sasuke, you don't sound like yourself."

The raven smiled bitterly. "Fine, Kakashi. I am fine."

"Have you visited Tsunade lately?"

"Why. . .would I visit Tsunade?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"She can help. . ."

"She can help with what?"

"You are not yourself."

Sasuke eased forward on the branch. "You keep telling me that. I don't understand why."

"I. . ." Kakashi slowly followed the raven. "You would never say something like that to me."

"Ah. . .Kakashi. You are wrong once again. People always change. I am no exception."

"Sasuke. . .how long?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've been breaking since he died. How much longer can you survive?"

The raven twisted, turning to peer back at Kakashi. "How much longer do _you _think?"

The silver haired man blinked and then shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sure you do."

Kakashi frowned, shaking his head. "But I don't."

"You should know. It's simple, really. As long as I am needed. I will survive. . .until I am unwanted." Sasuke smiled, the expression horrifyingly haunting once again.

"Sakura will always want you around."

"Hmmm. . ." The younger man nodded. "I know."

The silver haired man frowned, staring at the raven. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Hmmm?"

"You don't want her to be a ninja. . .because you think she won't want you around anymore."

"Mmm. . .she won't need me anymore."

"So if Konohamaru forces her into the Academy. . .are we going to lose you?"

Sasuke frowned before looking forward, staring down at the black memorial stone from his new point of view. "After a while. . .I think you will."

* * *

_Class is ending. . .I'll post the rest later._


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est un peu petit. . .Sorry. We took an impromptu French writing mid-term today that I had no idea I was supposed to be taking. Anyway, in English. . .it's a little short. But most of these chapters are. . ._

_Note: This takes place the same day that the last '12 Years Ago' chapter took place._**

* * *

Chapter 8:**

_**12 Years Ago**_

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

How could someone like Sasuke make so much noise? He hadn't had any visitors tonight, either, so there was no reason for him to be so. . .loud; he was talking in his sleep, although the blonde couldn't make out the words.

The raven fell silent all of a sudden. Naruto opened his eyes, a small frown on his lips. Was the other boy really done? The blonde listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, finally ready to fall asleep.

Not a minute had passed before he heard a floorboard creaking. He let his eyes open slightly. Sasuke was standing beside his bed, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"Naruto?"

The blonde blinked.

"N-Naruto? Please. I-I need you to wake up." The raven leaned forward, bracing himself against the bed with a pained whimper. "N-Naruto. . .please."

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"I. . .someone is coming. . .I-I. . ."

". . .did you have a bad dream?"

""N-no. That's not. . .you can't feel him?"

"Feel who? Sasuke, are--Sasuke!" Naruto sat up quickly, grabbing the other boys shoulders to pull him forward onto his lap when his legs appeared to just collapse under his weight. "Sasuke?" Gently, he stroked the dark hair off his face. "Are you alright?"

The raven blinked up at him in confusion. "What. . ."

"Sasuke. . .what's wrong?"

""I. . ." Panic sparked in his eyes as the door at the other end of the room creaked open. "Don't! Don't let--"

Naruto slipped his hand over the other boys mouth and found that he was breathing quickly. He jumped when he felt teeth biting into his finger.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

The raven froze, a small whimper escaping his throat.

"Hey. . ." Naruto removed his hand, letting it rest on the other boys forehead.

"Naruto? Are you. . .busy?" A voice called from across the room.

"No. Sai. . .come here." The blonde bit his lip in distress. "I-I think Sasuke is sick."

"Sasuke?" The other raven haired boy approached the bed, tilting his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just. . ." Naruto grabbed his teammates hand, pressing it to Sasuke's forehead. "Does it feel like he has a fever or something?"

Sai frowned. "Maybe--"

Sasuke jerked away, crying out as though he'd been struck. "Don't! Not--not _now_!"

The other raven haired boy frowned, leaning closer. ". . .now?"

"No. I can't." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting about almost frantically as he tried to find a way to escape. "Not now. Please. . .d-don't make me. I. . ."

Naruto pulled Sasuke toward his chest and was surprised when he didn't put up a fight; he actually stilled, except for the near-violent trembles that periodically shook his frame. Naruto frowned, stroking the raven's arm.

"He's not here for that, Sasuke. Don't worry." The blonde finally murmured.

"T-then what is he here for?"

"He wanted to talk to me, I think. It wasn't for you."

Sasuke nodded, swallowing as he nuzzled against Naruto's shoulder.

Sai frowned. "No offense. . .but isn't it a bad thing when the local slut is afraid of having sex? I'm assuming that's what you were talking about."

"Sai!"

"What?" The boy appeared genuinely curious as to why Naruto had yelled at him.

"Don't-don't call him that."

"Naruto. . .don't try to fool yourself. Everyone _knows _you're sharing a room with a--"

"Sai, I said it once already; don't call him that." Naruto glared over Sasuke's head at his teammate.

"You just met him," Sai said with another frown. "What could he _possibly_ mean to you?"

"He's--" Naruto jumped as his friend lurched forward.

"Unconscious." Sai tried to remove the blonde's arms from around the other boys shoulders. Naruto held him a little tighter to keep Sai from moving him too quickly.

"You can't be rough with him. He got hurt when he--"

"--ended that fight right before I could." Sai smiled faintly. "That was. . .very brave of him. I don't understand what made him do it, though."

"He wanted to protect me." Naruto said, not really wanting to explain everything to his friend; it would just take too much time. "I-I need to get someone to look at him. Something's not right with--" The blonde blinked, an expression akin to horror appearing on his face. "His back!"

"His. . ." Sai tilted his head. "But their medic-nin took a look at him. He should have been treated. His wound should be gone. . .or at least almost gone."

Naruto paled. "When he met me in the baths, it was wide open. I-I thought that he was going to get it checked out after he cleaned up and made sure I was alright. How could. . .is it infected? Can that happen that fast?"

"He was in the bathhouse. They're used for cleaning and whatnot. . .But think about how many people use them. It's rather unhygienic, don't you--"

"Sai! You're not helping!" Naruto loosened the hold he had on Sasuke, slowly easing his unmoving form down onto the bed. "You. . .I need your help. We need to go and find someone. . .no. Someone needs to stay here, in case he wakes up."

"I don't think he's waking up any time soon." Sai shrugged slightly. "Do you want to go and look around? You have better luck when it comes to other people."

"You'll stay here? Thank you, Sai!" The blonde awkwardly climbed over Sasuke and jumped to the floor. "Don't move him. . .and don't leave him. I'll-I'll be right back."

Sai nodded as Naruto practically ran through the door, his footsteps disappearing the second it closed behind him. He stared down at the other raven haired boy's still body.

"What's so special about you?" He asked with a frown before reaching out to tuck a strand of Sasuke's once again mussed hair back in place. "You had better not hurt my friend. Your life won't be worth it if you do."

* * *

_Hmmm. . .Reviews are highly appreciated. As are guesses at the plot._


	9. Chapter 9

_Three updates in a day. That's a new record for me!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Present Day**_

"Konohamaru, I can't stay with him long."

"Why not, Kakashi?"

"He's. . ." The silver haired man glanced around the younger man's office, tucking his hands away in his pockets. "He's too much like me." He concluded, his eyes falling on his Hokage.

"And this is a bad thing because. . .?"

Kakashi frowned. "He reminds me of all the things I've tried to get rid of in my life. He's still in shock, I think, and that's what is killing him. He can't get passed the moment Naruto died."

"He seems to be doing perfectly fine, if you ask me."

Kakashi's frown deepened to the point where his eyebrows drew downward. "You. . .you have never really looked at Sasuke, then."

"If you think he is unstable, I will have a doctor check his mental health."

"No, Konohamaru. He isn't insane; yet."

The young Hokage barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Uchiha Sasuke was never quite sane, if you ask me. What man would allow themselves to--"

"Is that what this is about? His choices?" The older man closed his eyes to keep his anger from being visible.

". . .no. What is done is done."

"Then why do you choose to punish him? It will not be good for anyone."

". . .punish him?" Konohamaru asked with the smallest of frowns. His hands itched to get back to his long overdue paperwork.

"By sending Sakura to the Academy, you will destroy what is left of him. He has been asking--no, _begging_ you since you became Hokage not to make her enter."

"Fire and water, Kakashi. We cannot allow her talent to go to waste. She has her fathers strength. . .and she most _definitely_ has the power of the Uchiha clan in her blood."

"_That's_ what it is about? What village has the most power?"

". . .not necessarily."

"Konohamaru. . ." Kakashi growled menacingly.

The younger man lifted an eyebrow. "You dare to use that tone of voice?"

Kakashi slowly lowered his eyes, his jaw set tightly. "No, Hokage-sama."

"That sounds much better."

"You wish for me to continue to watch Sasuke?" The silver haired man ground out.

"Yes."

"Very well." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of chakra smoke, leaving Konohamaru to glance around his office. His eyes landed once again on the photo on the wall that contained the Rookie Nine. He glared for a moment before turning his eyes back toward his desk and his ever-present pile of papers.

"Fire and water. . .I still think it never should have happened, no matter how much it can help the village in the future."

* * *

_Review? I live off of them. . ._


End file.
